Hari-hari 'indah'ku bekerja di Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Semuanyaa pasti pada tau kan game horror Five Nights at Freddy's? Serem banget kaan yaampuuunn-3- Eh gimana kalo diplesetin gamenya itu jadi sesuatu yang humor? Penasaran kan? Baca ajaa ff inii dengan keajaiban dan keanehan yang dibuat oleh author sarap XD Fav, follow dan review yaaa


**Hari-hari 'indah'ku bekerja di _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

Disclaimer

Semua tokoh _Five Nights at Freddy_ punya Scottgames! Kalau saya hanya suka menistai mereka saja sih.. *senyum nista* /digebukin rame-rame/ Hatsune Miku punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media yaa~~!

Warning

Mengandung unsur bahasa yang super tidak baku, Kadang out of topic ataupun out of character. Author hanya membuat FF ini untuk lelucon saja, jadi kalau ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung, author mohon maaf *membungkuk*

Well then, selamat membaca reader tercintahh!:33 *ngefly ke langit ketujuh*

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Ngeronda di _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ pas tengah malam? OGAH!

Oke, jadi disini gue akan menceritakan pengalaman pribadi gue sendiri saat bekerja menjadi nightguard di _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. Entah _absurd_ atau kagak yang penting diceritain aja lah ya, hehe. Oh ya guys, sebelumnya gue mau perkenalan diri dulu nih. Nama gue Hatsune Miku. Sohib gue bernama phone guy. Nama disamarkan lho ya ini dari sononya, lagian die juga kaga mau diceritain dengan penuh nista oleh gue sendiri XD

Cerita dimulai sendiri saat gue bekerja di _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. KARENA ajakan temen gue tuh, si phone guy. Jadi intinya, _sial_ membawa gue bekerja jadi nightguard di tempat pizza yang TERKUTUK ini. Perhatian, jangan sampe elu-elu semua bawa anak, bokap atau nyokap lu ke tempat beginian, BAHAYA WOY! Kalo gue udah jadi polisi, mendingan ni tempat udah gue isolasi trus gue tempelin papan peringatan "BAHAYA! PEMUKIMAN KAMBING GANAS" kali ye wkwkwk.

Pas siang hari tuh, tepat kira-kira jam 12 siang gue keliling-keliling liat tempat itu. Ya, lumayan lah.. Lumayan nyaman buat tempat peristirahatan gue kelak *lho*  
Didalemnya ada robot banyak banget,eh gak juga sih. Ada yang bentuknya kelinci ungu unyu-unyu lagi pegang gitar, beruang cokelat bertopi lagi pegang mic, rubah berkait kayak kapten hook sama.. gatau deh satu lagi itu antara ayam, bebek ato itik XD intinya unggas /dihajar Chica/ dan dia lagi pegang semacam cupcake gitu warna _pink_.

Jadi info yang gue dapetin soal tempat ini, antara siang dan malam ketika disini itu BEDA BANGET dah. 180 derajat kuadrat lah mungkin. Antara langit dan tempat pembuangan akhir dah misalnya! Lho kok gue bisa tau? Lah temen gue si phone guy itu dapet lowongan pekerjaan dari internet, dengan begonya dia kagak liat-liat dulu tuh tempat kek gimana. Misalnya sejarahnya kek, penemunya kek, tanggal diberdiriinnya kek, kapan dia bakal mati kek *lho*

Dan kira-kira satu jam sebelum jam 12 malem gue iseng-iseng liat tuh tempat lagi. Gila, gelap tjoy wkwk iyalah belum gue nyalain lampunya. Nah, tu tempat udah kayak tempat berhantu yang ternyata doa gue dikabulin dengan parahnya. Gue lanjut berjalan ke tempat yang seharusnya gue tempati. Katanya sih udah dikasih tanda sama pemiliknya, dari kejauhan gue lihat ada tempat suram dan diatasnya ada papan bertuliskan..

"PERHATIAN! Selain _bulldog_ galak, dilarang masuk!"

Sialan. Ini pasti idenya si phone guy, kudu banget ya gue disama-samain ama tu _bulldog_. Jadi si phone guy ini ceritanya dikasih kerjaan buat ngasih instruksi ke gue, sebagai nightguard. Yaelah, lu tau ndiri kan gimana waktu dua orang kalo temenan disuruh kerja malem-malem ditempat sepi kek gini? Bisa disangka pacaran ma die deh gue. Idih, mending kalo om-om ganteng, tajir dan tidak sombong, lah ini mukanye rata kek aspal!

Trus pas udah masuk ke ruangan gue, iseng-iseng gue searching di mbah gugel soal tempat ini. Woah, udah ada tuh paling atas websitenya, langsung aja gue buka. Tiba-tiba, hp gue mati. WAT THE! Belom lunas kreditannya woyy masa udah rusak aja sih iniihh?! Namun setelah gue gosok-gosok tu hp _ala_ Aladdin gosok-gosok lampu ajaibnya, tiba-tiba..

JRENGG! Mendadak muncul jumpscare sebuah kepala robot beruang emas dilayar hp gue, disertai suara jeritannya. BUJUGILE! Mending Aladdin gosok-gosok gitu keluarnya jin, lah ini keluarnya malah jumpscaree! Nista amat gue. Yak dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang ketawa kek kakek lampir :

"CIEEE kaget nih yeee. Selamat! Anda terdaftar sebagai pemenang iFreddy ukuran 3,0 mm x 1,0 mm dibayar tunai! Yeeyy berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, HORE!"  
"..Dahel? Lah ngapain luu, phone guy?! Ngajak ribut neh?!" Amuk gue  
"Canda, sob. Hehehe, _peace_.."  
"Kerjaan lu ngapain aja neh? Selo amat"  
Phone guy menggaruk-garukan kepalanya  
"Gatau bro, cuma disuruh kasih instruksi aje ke elu katanya"  
Gue heran.. "Lah emang belum mulai?"  
Doi Cuma ngangkatin kedua bahunya  
"Kaga tau cyiin. Udah ye gue balik dulu ya beb. Baybayy~" katanya sambil meng-kissbye gue. 0,0000001 detik kemudian gue udah tewas terkapar dengan mulut berbusa di ruangan itu gegara serangan mautnya si phone guy.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

YA KAGA LAH! GILE LO AUTHOR SOMPLAK!  
Ehm jadi lanjutin aja nih ye…  
"Sialan tu bocah, ngerjain gue mulu kerjaannya" Gumam gue sambil meneruskan kegiatan gue, yaitu ngevokep /author digampar/

Dan lu semua tau gak, ternyata emang dari sononya tempat ini terkutuk! Katanya sejak tahun 1987 nih robot-robot ajaib emang suka gangguin orang dimalam hari! Mana gitu gue disuruh jaga disini malem-malem pas jam 12 malem sampe jam 6 pagi lagi. Mampus deh gue. Harusnya tadi gue ke mbah dukun dulu minta aer suci buat nyirem tuh robot-robot biar pada rusak semua wkwkwkwk.

Dan disinilah gue, hanya duduk dan mengecek CCTV memastikan bangunan ini gak akan kenapa-kenapa di waktu malem. Jam 12 pagi, masih belom ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jam 1 pagi, masih belom juga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Gue mulai curiga, jangan-jangan cuma mitos lagi dah kaya beginian? Hmm hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Begonya, saat jam 2 pagi. SI KELINCI HILANG! Gile, kemana ilangnya tuh makhluk ungu unyu-unyu? Gue langsung mengecek seluruh kamera. Kamera 1A (Show stage) jelas gaada, kamera 1B (Dining Area) gaada, kamera 1C (Pirate Cove) jelas kaga ada. Kamera 2A (West hall) juga gaada, kamera 2B (West hall corner) juga gaada. Nah, dikamera 3 (Supply Closet) baru nongol tu bocah. Doi mau ganti pakaian keknya tuh, sampe natap gue segitunya depan kamera, huhuhu gamau diintip ye. Lanjut gue liat lagi di show stage pas jam 3 pagi, eh giliran si unggas itu ilang! /digiles Chica/

Gue langsung panik nyariin doi udah kek nyariin jodoh gue aja eheheh, die nongol di kamera 7 (Restroom) jiahh mau boker dulu kali ye dia biar nanti pas ketemu gue gak kepecirit wakakaka. Trus abis itu gue cek lagi di supply closet si kelinci masih ada aja, sedangkan si unggas kayaknya masih aja ngeden dalam kamar mandi tuh.

Gitu aja terus nyampe jam 4 pagi. Eh pas liat di show stage, SI BERUANG MELOTOT KE ARAH GUE! Hastagah, _so creepy guys_.. Karena gue ga berani langsung aja gue ngurusin tuh kelinci ama unggas.

Lho? Kok dua-duanya pindah?! ASTAGA DRAGON! Gimana ineeehh?! Oh engga deng ternyata pas gue liat ke arah pintu kiri, si kelinci udah nongol sambil nyengir nista. Eh.. LU NGAPAIN NGINTIPIN GUE?! Tatapan lu udah kayak kelinci yang udah siap buat nistain gue tau ga?! Spontan langsung gue tutup tu pintu. Mana powernya udah 40% lagi, hadeh.

Abis si kelinci hilang, eh giliran si UNGGAS KAMPRET nongol di pintu kanan! Mana tulisan celemeknya ' _Let's eat_!' lagi! Duhduh langsung gue tutup juga pintunya. Yaah powernya udah 20% duhh alamaakkk..

Tiba-tiba telepon di ruangan gue berbunyi…  
"Woi Mikooo! Gimana kabar lu? Baik-baik aje kann?"  
"Nama gue MIKU, dodol. PALA LU PEANG baik-baik aja?! Gue udah diintai sama robot-robot kampret beginiiiiiii"  
"Udah lu gausah panik. Mending lu cari wortel 2 pack, pakan unggas 3 pack, ama daging onta 6 pack huehuehue" cengirnya  
"Buat apaaan?! Lagian gimana caranya gue dapetin tu benda?!"  
"Buat ngasih makan tu robot-robot gahahahah. Yaelah, lu kan bisa beli onlen di aja dah, udah gitu lagi promo prii ongkir keanya dah ini"

…Ni bocah makin sarap keknya. Semenjak tadi pagi belum gue cekokin pasir bekas kucing gue si Browny soalnya. Ah sudahlah…  
"Gue ga butuh nasehat elu yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Makasih" Dengan keselnya gue tutup aja tu telepon.

Lanjut aja, dengan semangat 45, gue lanjutin pekerjaan gue itu dengan nyawa gue yang tadinya 9 berkurang menjadi 3. Denger-denger sih, katanya ada almarhumah nightguard yang kerja disini yang mati gegara digigitin ama unggas kuning itu. Ahh makin merinding jadinya guee! Saat gue mau ngecek pintu bagian kiri, gue ngelihat ada sesosok beruang gede bertopi warna emas lagi duduk didepan gue. Eh kampret ini kan jumpscare di hp gue tadi?! Wah, mana dia mau ilang lagi! Dengan sigap gue tarik kaki kanannya sampe die jatuh wkwkwk sokor!

MEONGGG lho kok malah ngeong?! Jangan-jangan hasil kultur jaringan antara kucing garong ama beruang ganas ye?! Gila lo, bro. Wajib diabadikan nih momen ini! Dengan sigap gue mengeluarkan hp gue dan… 1, 2, 3…

SELFEEHH! Senyumm cekrekk, Monyong dikit cekrekk, Monyong disengat lebah cekrekk, Gigi tonggos cekrekk, Salto sambil ditindihin menara eiffell cekrekk, Cium pipii cekrekk, Koprol sambil goyang itik cekrekk, Salto sambil nyium-nyium lante cekrekk dan berbagai pose lainnya wakaka cucok cyinn. Langsung gue updet ke Instagram, Twiter, Efbi, Bebeem, Line dan gue update status di Peth "At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with Beruang-Emas-Siluman-Kucing-Garong wkwk.

… Mampus powernya udah tinggal 5% TJOYY! Tu kelinci ungu udah sibuk joget-joget disko lagi dipintu kiri! Untung gue dah tutup pintunya, bisa-bisa diajak minum oplosan dah gue sambil makan unggas goreng. Wahh dan akhirnyaa nasib baik mendatangi gue juga! YEAH! Bel berbunyi menandakan 6 AM bebiih woohoo! Gue pun keluar dari tempat itu dengan bahagia…

.

.

...Sampe akhirnya gue kesandung batu yang gedee banget

Miku : AUTHOR KAMPRET! PUAS LO NISTAIN GUE HAH?!  
Author : Wahaha sukuriin dehh  
Miku : *lempar batu bata kearah author*  
Author : Wee gakenaa gakenaa yeek  
Miku : Au ah thor, males gue ngomong sama elu.  
_

Gimana readers? Jelek ya ceritanya QAQ maafkan author belum begitu pintar membuat FF yang bagus T.T Rencananya, akan ada 5 chapter kalau author juga tidak malas melanjutkannya! Hehehe

Segala kritik dan saran diterima dan tolong jangan pedas pedas ya QvQ Arigatouu gozaimashu minna-san~!


End file.
